Pequeñas Grandes Historias
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: De las aventuras, travesuras y locuras de hasta el mago más estirado en la Bretaña Mágica... Colección de miniretos para la Copa de la Casa del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black. Cap. 5: Gender Bender: la mejor manera de convencer a una chica de salir contigo es disfrazarte de chica. ¿O no?
1. Terry, el valiente

Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter ya tiene dueña. Y no, no es Ginevra Weasley. Es J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.<em>

* * *

><p>Terry, el Valiente.<p>

—¡Oh no, mis retenedores!

La apenada exclamación vino del grupo de chicas en el pasillo.

Terry Boot se acercó, algo curioso por el tono de Susan.

—¿Qué pasa Susan?

—Mis retenedores nuevos —explicó apenada—. Se me cayeron y aquellas odiosas chicas de Slytherin los patearon hasta su sala común_._

—¡Oh!

Para un Ravenclaw, o básicamente, para todo aquel que no fuera Slytherin, meterse allí era un suicidio. Sobre todo si provenías de una familia que se opuso a Voldemort. Y bueno, es que Slytherin era como un caldo de cultivo para sus nuevos esbirros…

Terry infló el pecho con la energía renovada de un inminente y heroico rescate.

—¡Yo lo buscaré por ti!

—¡Espera Terry, no…!

La voz de Susan se perdió en el pasillo. Terry se coló entre un distraído grupo de Slytherins nuevos, y cuando dieron la contraseña, entró en la tenebrosa mazmorra.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en él.

—¡Un Ravenclaw! —dijo uno escandalizado.

—¡Hay que empalarlo! —intervino otro.

—¿¡Qué hace aquí!?

—¡Hay que empalarlo!

—¿Cómo entró?

—¡Hay que empalarlo!

Terry tragó saliva. Se había metido en la mismísima boca del loco. Tal vez rescatar los retenedores de Susan había sido mala idea. Él simplemente no podía entrar allí, pidiendo que le dejaran buscar aquella cosa y salir ileso, eso era como ponerse un traje de carne y meterse en la jaula del león pidiéndole amablemente que no se lo comiera.

—Pero miren quien vino a visitarnos —Draco sonrió tenebrosamente—. ¿Acaso la gallinita quiere una paliza?

Acto seguido, todos se le fueron encima al muchacho.

Susan escuchó un estruendo tremendo venir desde la sala común de Slytherin. Se oían cosas rompiéndose, golpes, y uno que otro quejido. El ruido cesó. De repente, con el uniforme hecho girones, un ojo amoratado, sin bufanda y con un corte en la mejilla, emergió Terry.

—Aquí… aquí los tienes —sonrió agotado. Le faltaba un diente.

Susan recibió la cajita conmovida.

—¡Oh, Terry! No tenías porqué…

La muchacha prefirió no decirle que su valiente intromisión en la sala de Slytherin no había sido necesaria, pues tenía en su habitación un repuesto. En lugar de ello, se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla en agradecimiento.

—Ven, te llevaré a la enfermería.

A Terry le dolían hasta los dientes, pero había valido la pena. Terry pensó que no le molestaría ser valiente más seguido, aunque terminara nuevamente molido a palos…

* * *

><p><em>Esto del minirreto del mes me está sacando canas verdes. ¡Hay tan pocos personajes de Ravenclaw! :c<em>

_Los retenedores, al menos en mi país, son unas cosas que te pones en los dientes en lugar de frenillos. Cómo lucen o para qué sirven en sí, NPI. La idea vino porque una amiga perdió los suyos por accidente y eso la puso mal… _

_No recuerdo si este par eran amigos. Pero cuando vi sus nombres juntos en el primer libro, exploté. Es decir, Susan __**Bones**_**, **y Terry _**Boot**__… ¿no les suena de algo? A mí me hicieron acordar de una de mis series favoritas, Bones. Donde la dra. Brenan, alias, "Bones", es como digamos, compañera del agente del FBI Selley Booth xD_

_Merci Beauocoup, y buena suerte a todos en el reto!_

—Fanfiction, 05 de enero de 2015.

Edición: Metí la pata. No eran "adaptadores" sino **_retenedores_**. Pero ya lo corregí.


	2. En donde esté Bones

Descargo de Responsabilidad : Le passé composé sert à exprimer des événements qui ont passées dans le passé. Il se forme avec le verbe avoir. : J. K. Rowling a écrit Harry Potter.

Géneros: [Humor/ Romance]

Personajes: Terry Boot, Susan Bones.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Donde esté Bones<strong>

Despertó con una nueva sensación afianzándose en su corazón. Qué rara era. ¿Cómo describirla? Bien, era una sensación curiosa, como si su estomago y corazón sintieran cosas en el mismo lugar en vez de sitios distintos. Y esa cosa era como un suave retorcijón de tripas, pero agradable y cálido.

Era lo más raro que le había pasado, sobre todo porque, por extraño que sonara, esa sensación se presentaba al pensar en la chica Bones. Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Por favor, ni siquiera eran de la misma Casa!

—Bones… —murmuró Boot como embobado. Entonces supo que era eso todo lo que necesitaba.

Se vistió con rapidez, como si no quisiera perder tiempo, pero escogiendo sus mejores ropas. Un traje formal _muggle_. Sí, muggle. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que eso le quedaba bien. Sí, un traje negro, camisa blanca y un cinturón feo. Enfundó la varita en el bolsillo trasero como si fuese un _arma_ y salió de la casa. ¿Dónde? Donde estuviera Bones.

Las calles eran muy diferentes a lo que recordaba. ¡Ni siquiera estaba en casa! Todo aquello lucía insultantemente _muggle_, pero por alguna desquiciada razón para él se sentía normal (aunque sabía que era ilógico). Avanzó hasta llegar a un edificio muy alto (muggle, claro), y entró. Se metió a un ascensor y se bajó en una amplia sala llena de reflectores y aparatos modernos.

Allí, junto a una mesa de trabajo, estaba _ella._ Oh, qué hermosa lucía de espaldas en esa bata muggle de laboratorio. Boot preparó una sonrisa que ensancharía en cuanto su recién descubierto objeto de afecto volteara.

Y se volteó.

Pero no era _su_ Bones.

Boot se sintió mareado, como si se descubriera en una pesadilla. Retrocedió dando tumbos, y tropezó con una mesa metálica llena de huesos. La superficie le devolvió su reflejo. Pero no era _Boot._ El tipo reflejado era más viejo y tenía cara de muggle.

El grito fue colosal.

—¡NOOOOOOO!

—¡Tranquilo hermano! ¡Sólo es un sueño!

Finalmente, Terry pudo volver a la realidad y sacudirse de su pesadilla.

El interlocutor le miró con reproche, adivinando lo que había sucedido.

—¿Ves? Te dije que no te trasnocharas viendo esos programas muggles.

Terry aprendió la lección. No más TV hasta tarde, uno nunca sabe qué pueda terminar soñando…

Pero pesadilla o no, sin saber el motivo exacto, esa mañana Terry Boot sintió ganas de ir a buscar a su propia "Bones"…

* * *

><p><em>No sé cómo se me ocurrió esto. Pero me sortearon a Hufflepuf y dije "bueno, ya que insisten…". Al principio no tenía idea de qué escribir, pero entonces me dije "Bones, Boot"… parodia… Así que aquí estamos. Si no se entendió bien, la cosa es que Terry termina viendo "Bones" hasta tarde, y termina soñando con ello pero se traumatiza al ver que se ha convertido en un muggle xD<em>

_Suerte en el reto a todos, y gracias por leer!_

—Fanfiction, 06 de febrero de 2014.


	3. Último Baile

Descargo de responsabilidad: Todo en Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, menos Digory, cuyo apellido viene de Digory Kirk, el primer niño en ir a Narnia.

Géneros: [Romance/Drama]

Personajes: [Cho Chang; Cedric Digory]

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.<em>

Febrero 2015.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Último baile.<strong>

_Sólo quiero un último baile…*_

Se miró al espejo por última vez, inspeccionando que su vestido y peinado estuvieran perfectos. No entendía muy bien por qué (en el fondo lo sospechaba pero le avergonzaba aceptarlo), pero quería verse hermosa. Que cuando Cedric la viera, elogiara su atuendo y le dijera lo encantadora que lucía.

Sus amigas la apremiaron, el baile iniciaría pronto y ella debía estar antes. Con cada paso que daba, su corazón latía con fuerza, y no precisamente por el esfuerzo físico…

Al llegar, un gran grupo de estudiantes bloqueaba la entrada. Y, entre ellos, de espaldas a ella, estaba _él._ Entonces, como si hubiera sentido su llegada, Cedric volteó. Cho sintió algo cálido en su pecho, y una emoción creciente que no escapó de la luz pública en una gran sonrisa. Se veía tan apuesto… Lucía un elegante traje blanco y negro, y un pañuelito del color de Hufflepuf adornaba su pecho.

Cedric mostró una ancha sonrisa, y sus ojos sonrieron también. Acortó la distancia, y le tendió el brazo elegantemente. Cho aceptó emocionada, conteniendo un gritito de emoción, sintiendo que nunca antes había estado tan contenta.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron, y una ola de aplausos los inundó. Cho sintió un poquito de vergüenza, todos estaban allí, mirándolos a ella y Cedric. Pudo haber muerto de pena allí mismo, pero el brazo de _él_ no la soltó en ningún momento, y eso resultó muy reconfortante.

Desde entonces, todo pasó muy rápido. Las reuniones después de clases, sentarse juntos en la biblioteca, las pequeñas escapadas para verse. Cho nunca se había sentido tan completa y feliz, pero ni aun así, eso opacaba la felicidad cuando, en pleno baile, bajo una melodía suave y delicada, Cedric le pidió ser su novia.

Pero aquel pequeño pedacito de felicidad le fue brutalmente arrebatado la noche de la última prueba.

Ha pasado ya algún tiempo luego de eso. Pero las heridas no se curaron como reza el dicho.

En lugar de ello, solitaria en una tarde gris, una figura permanece de pie junto a la tumba del fallecido campeón. Hay un arreglo floral nuevo, y gotas saladas frescas. Pesares aún no se olvidan, como el primer amor; y recuerdos de una noche que jamás volverá vienen al presente.

Entonces, con lágrimas en los ojos, y una sensación de vacío en el pecho, Cho desea que por una vez, y sólo una vez, pudiese tener un último baile…

* * *

><p><em>*La canción se llma Dernière Danse (último baile), de la agrupación Kyo. El fragmento citado lo he traducido yo.<em>

_No tengo más que agregar, salvo gracias por leer y suerte a todos._

—Fanfiction, 12 de febrero de 2015.


	4. Yorgles de alveolos africados

Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter su mundo y sus amigos son propiedad de los alófonos para Hota Ca Rouling.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el minireto de marzo para "La Copa de las Casas 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Yorgles de alevolos africados<span>

Todas las miradas se volcaron en un solo punto, en silencio pétreo.

—¿Quién es… él? —susurró un estudiante a su compañero.

—¡Qué guapo es! —chilló una chica.

—¿No se parece como a…? —inquirió otro, no muy seguro de cómo su oración terminaba.

Los comentarios siguieron susurrándose por toda el aula, mientras el extraño recién llegado caminaba tranquilamente hasta tomar asiento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Flitwick carraspeó, no muy seguro de qué estaba sucediendo, pero ansioso de poner orden.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo joven?

Todas las cabezas voltearon del maestro hasta el supuesto nuevo estudiante, quien por su parte, estaba muy distraído sacando cosas de su mochila sin percatarse de las decenas de pares de ojos que le miraban fijamente.

El profesor volvió a carraspear, pero el chico que tanto revuelo estaba causando no parecía darse cuenta, sino que siguió acomodando sus cosas en la mesa. Flitwick carraspeó de nuevo, subiendo el volumen esta vez, sin éxito alguno. Una vez más lo intentó, poniéndose de pie en sus libros, fallando olímpicamente de nuevo en llamar la atención del aludido. Entonces, en un intento final, el viejo maestro reunió todas sus fuerzas y las concentró en un último carraspeo que sonó exactamente igual a alguien muriéndose de gripe española.

Aquel titánico esfuerzo final logró dar resultado. El estudiante nuevo alzó su cabeza, mostrando una expresión tranquila como si apenas hubiera notado los constantes sonidos de paciente terminal del profesor.

—¿Profesor se encuentra bien?

Era una vocecita curiosa. Algo afeminada, pero sobre todo muy suave y ausente. Como la de los personajes medio locos de Johnny Depp o Helena Bonham Carter del cine muggle. Nadie recordaba haberla escuchado antes, lo que aumentó la expectativa de los estudiantes.

—Jovencito, ¿puede decirme quién es usted?

El aludido parpadeó confundido, pero sin perder esa mirada de total serenidad.

—Soy yo, profesor… —repuso tranquilamente—. Luna.

Flitwick casi se atraganta de verdad esta vez, y una oleada de expresiones de asombro barrió el aula.

—¿Lu… Luna Lovegood? Por… por el amor de Merlín… —la mano de Flitwick temblaba al arreglarse sus gafas—. ¿¡Por qué se vistió como un chico!?

Luna examinó sus ropas sin señal de extrañeza alguna. Luego alzó su cabeza, justo como una avecilla. Entonces, dijo con la mayor serenidad y simpleza:

—Es que así estaré a salvo de los Yorgles de alveolos africados.

Flitwick esta vez sí se atoró.

* * *

><p><em>Primera vez que escribo de Luna, ojalá lo haya bien…<em>

_Lo de los Yorgles de alveolos africados lo inventé yo, porque bueno, tenía que poner alguna criatura que sonara inventado y sobre todo loca xD_

_Gracias por leer, suerte a todo el mundo!_

—Fanfiction, 05 de marzo de 2015.


	5. Gender Bender

Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter es pertenencia del par mínimo para J. K. Bowling.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el minireto de marzo para "La Copa de las Casas 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Gender Bender<span>

—¿Seguros que funcionará? —inquirió. Honestamente, aquello le parecía algo exagerado.

—Muy seguro —replicó Fred con autosuficiencia. George lo secundó.

Aún no estaba muy convencido.

—¡Pero vestirme de mujer es demasiado!

—Querido amigo —dijo Fred, pasándole una mano por el hombro—, mejor plan para conquistar a la mujer de tus sueños no se ha inventado jamás... Ahora ¡anda y ve por ella!

Terry salió del baño dudando, pero al voltear, los gemelos le sonreían ampliamente y alzaban sus pulgares. Suspirando, aun sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, siguió su camino a la biblioteca.

Al principio, la idea de travestirse y acercarse a Susan para convencerla de que fuera al baile con él había sonado estupenda.

Al principio.

Pero ahora, llevando falda, con el pecho relleno de papel sanitario y usando peluca, le parecía la idea más estúpida que alguien pudiera concebir.

¡Él era un chico por amor a todo lo sagrado! ¡Un chico! ¡Si alguien lo llegaba a reconocer su vida estaría arruinada! Ya casi podía ver las nuevas insignias rodando por todo el colegio: «Terry Boot usa falda»

Pero Terry no tuvo mucho tiempo para retractarse. En sólo momentos estuvo de pie en la entrada de la biblioteca, que por cierto, rebosaba de gente.

Pero ahora no podía rendirse. No después de haber sufrido una hora entera mientras los gemelos le ponían un apretado corsé, y le arrancaban unos cuantos pelos mientras le ponían la peluca. Había sufrido mucho para aquel momento, y no lo iba a desperdiciar. Tomando aire, con paso digno se encaminó hacia la mesa donde Susan estudiaba.

Todo iba bien, hasta que…

Un silbido coqueto atravesó el aire, proveniente de la mesa más cercana, donde varios chicos leían.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Goyle.

—Es… una diosa… —balbuceó Crabbe.

—¿Qué rayos…?

Draco se cortó a media frase, y cayó también en el aparente hechizo.

—Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, de la Noble Casa Malfoy. Nunca antes te había visto por aquí, ¿puedo conocer tu nombre?

No sólo el trío de Slytherin, los otros chicos también se acercaron a la escena, ansiosos de conocer a la "hermosa" estudiante.

Más nervioso a cada momento, Terry sólo pudo pensar en abortar la misión. Y salir huyendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡SOCOOORROOO!

Desde entonces, según cuenta la leyenda, cada año un intrépido grupo de estudiantes parte en búsqueda de la arrebatadora "Socorro"…

* * *

><p><em>El tema era que un personaje usara ropa del sexo opuesto. Y me dije "un chico con falda… peluca"… y así salió esto. Hacer sufrir al pobre Terry poniéndole ropa de mujer no es suficiente, entonces, ¿por qué no hacer que los chicos se enamoren de su gender-bender? Hablando de gender-bender, ¿han visto las obras de Sakimi-chan? Son magníficas…<em>

—Fanfiction, 05 de marzo de 2015.


End file.
